


Chat

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [32]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN March 2018





	Chat

  
It had been a little over a year that Martin and Theresa had broken up. It had been a mutual thing. It just wasn’t working out. Theresa often had foreign visits to take care of and Martin was always abroad himself, flying more than ever before now that he didn’t have to be a man with a van and could focus on his love – flying, that was. He had tried to focus on his other love, Theresa too and for a while they had tried really hard to make things work. They had tried to coordinate their trips as much as possible and spend time together, in between trips, but it was hard and eventually it took a toll on their relationship. It started to affect both of their work, they started to argue more and more and eventually, they broke up.   
  
And despite the fact that it was a mutual break up, Martin wallowed in sadness for months. He threw himself in his work even more than usual. When he wasn’t at work he was in his flat, alone. It was a much nicer flat now, but still. It was a dark time for Martin, even flying couldn’t fully make him happy anymore.   
  
After about eight months of being sad, Douglas had had enough of Martin crying over Theresa. So when they met up for one of their rare get togethers in a pub, Douglas told Martin to try out a dating site again. He had money now to take girls out. He even had time to pick up a hobby. A proper hobby, not one that consisted of reading corny romance novels, although he thought that women might dig that too.   
  
Martin thought about it and deciding that Douglas was right, he had joined a dating site and not a week later he was chatting with a beautiful woman. At least he hoped it was a beautiful woman. Or at least, a woman. You never knew with these websites. Martin spent all of his free time chatting with her. their chat was the first thing he checked in the morning and the last thing he checked when he went to bed. She was funny, bright and interested in planes. After Theresa, Martin would have never guessed that he could find anyone who would happily listen to him talking about planes for hours. She was perfect, even if they had never actually met.   
_  
__I’m so glad to have met you. I was in a dark place, before I met you. You really saved me from some dark demons._  Martin wrote one late one evening, too tired to worry about sounding overly emotional. the reply came quickly:

  
_ Yes, well – always useful to have a princess around to rescue you from demons. _   



End file.
